inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HockeyHero954/My Predictions for I.I 2
This is my short and simplified version of my predictions. First 3 Eliminations Episode 2: In the first challenge, Apple was first out, showing her as the weakest. However, she did lots of interactions, which is always a plus. I usually don't like the annoying sounding characters, and lots of others don't either. So, in conclusion, my first one eliminated would have to be Cherries, and even though they did talk lots, I have found their annoyance to be a huge factor. ''WRONG'' Episode 3: The Grand Slams would most likely be up for elimination, and as Lightbulb said, the mean characters DO usually get out first, but if contestants don't really appear in challenges, their inactivity would cost them. So the bottom 3 in this would be Trophy, Box, and Balloon, although he is trying to redeem himself. Balloon might get pity, so he would be safe. Therefore, the next one eliminated would be... Box. Since Box can't move or speak (somewhat), this makes him useless. Trophy is strong, and he would still be useful. ''WRONG'' Episode 4: The Grand Slams will lose again, and any of the three bad things I just said will once again be a huge factor. Balloon, Trophy, and Knife will be the bottom 3. This is because Balloon will have done something mean, Trophy was a huge jerk, and Knife was bullying others (except Trophy.) Knife will be safe due to his better popularity. It would be a close vote, but the 3rd one eliminated would have to be... ''Balloon. ''Even though he is trying to be better, he keeps getting popped by Paintbrush, so that may make him inactive for challenges. So the first 3 eliminated are: ' 185px-CherriesLinkIdle.png|'19th- Cherries''' 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|'18th- Box' 200px-BalloonCreation.png|'17th- Balloon' ' 'Next 3 Eliminations''' '''Episode 5: The Grand Slams finally win, and The Bright Lights are up for elimination. Characters need to be funny, but not all of them are. The bottom 3 would have to be Yin-Yang, Tissues, and Test Tube. The reasons for this is because Yin-Yang doesn't talk much or do well in challanges, Tissues and his conditShawn can get annoying at times, and Test Tube is geeky and come on, lots of us hate science. Anyways, Tissues is most likely to be safe because he is also funny, and sometimes cute. Therefore, my next prediction would be...Yin-Yang. ''He can't be a fan favorite if he doesn't do anything funny or say anything funny.' Episode 6: Somehow, The Bright Lights win, and the Grand Slams are up again. Cheesy, Trophy, and Soap would most likely be in the bottom 3, since Cheesy's jokes are getting old, Soap is a neat freak, and Trophy...well you get the idea. Cheesy is still funny a little bit, so he is safe. Therefore, avoiding the bottom 2 twice, it doesn't happen three times. So in other words... ''Trophy ''is out. He is a big jerk, and the other weaklings have been eliminated. Episode 7: 'Bright Lights are back up, and the bottom 3 would be Apple, Test Tube, and Lightbulb. This is because Apple is dumb, Test Tube is too smart, and Lightbulb is a little too demanding in my book. But Apple's stupidity is funny, so she would be safe. So 14th place would go to...''Test Tube. ''Test Tube is smart, making her a threat, but she also loves science, and most fans don't.' Next placements: Yingyang.png|'16th- Ying-Yang' 250px-TrophyWaveIdle.png|'15th- Trophy' 104px-TestyQuestionIdle.png|'14th- Test Tube' 'Next 3 Eliminations' 'Next 3 Eliminations' 'Next 3 Eliminations' 'Next Elimination and Winner' 'Prediction Progress' Episode 2: Prediction: Cherries Actual: Tissues 'Elimination Table' Category:Blog posts